Ninja Gaiden:Ikigaiki
(にんじゃがいでん:いきがいき;lit mean. Ninja Side-Stories:Purpose Chronicles or commonly known as Ninja Gaiden:Ikigai Chronicles) is a spin off of the original Naruto manga series written by Masashi Kishimoto. This Spin off is written by Jaison Clinton Castelino and it follows the adventures of Kiba Uchiha and his organisation Ikigai in their quest for something they term a Purpose. Plot Arcs Introduction Arc The Arc starts with the image of a peculiar monument with a Man's face engraved on it. The Village of is introduced. It is then followed by a short history of the Village. Then we see a young boy trying to breath fire. He is introduced as Kiba Uchiha,who was training to be recognized as the member of the Uchiha Clan. It is revealed by his father that he was training his coming to age jutsu known as Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. The scene then moves to a man who lives in a dark Dungeon, he is introduced as Kuchinawa Gekkō, he was coughing and taking a bitter medicine which he hides when another man enter the room with a strange smile.The scene then changes to a past in the Village known as Takigakure, where a person is killing and looting the hearts of many officials and he is introduced to as Yami Denkō. Back in the present, Kiba has finally learnt the technique while his father praises him and gives him a clothe which had the Uchiha Symbol in it. Land of Earth Arc There is turmoil all around, as Iwagakure are warring Konohagakure. A lot of blood is seen in the forest of what used to be a peaceful harem for the wood-cutters of the region. Kiba Uchiha and two other ninja's who were now recent genins were to provide support to the main squad of jōnins who were fighting for their life on top of old rusty bridges. The genin squad is found out by a group of Iwagakure ninjas to quickly cornered them and attacked. The squad is revealed to be the famous from the Hidden Stone Village. One man in particular attacks head-on with Kiba Uchiha, who uses his Sharingan to keep up with the explosions. a back-up force arrives from Konohagakure to arrest the Explosion members. the man who fought Kiba is revealed to be Kyōki Bakuretsu, who says that he would kill Kiba one day for this. The Arc ends with Kiba and his Squad returning to Konohagakure and receiving a invitation to the . Chūnin Exam Arc The day arrived for the Chunnin Exams, all the genins from Konohagakure. They were to face the wraths of . Soon, a news arrived that Kiba's squad were not participating because of one of their members being sick. However, the Exams continued with 3 gennins promoting to the rank of Chūnin. The Scene change to Kiba and his squad getting ready for a mission and gaining strength and wisdom. The scen moves on to 6 years from now were Kiba and his squad had become Chūnnins and were battling against some rogue ninjas. It is revealed that one of their Squad members had died and Kiba had activated his Mangekyō Sharingan. Shinobi World War Arc Search for Kiba Arc Ikigai Arc Land of Lightning Arc Shiyōkinshi & Kuchinawa Arc Reikai History Arc Great Civil War Arc Formation of Reikaigakure Arc Invasion of Sunagakure Arc Shinigami Games Arc Treaty of Reikaigakure Arc Allied Villages Arc Second Neo Akatsuki War Arc